Lost in the Moment
by 01JJL
Summary: Well,sucky title. It is a Giotto/Tsuna story. And a hint of 1827. Giotto and Tsuna are brothers, Giotto being a couple years older than Tsuna. Yet, it still seems he's unnecessarily attached to his younger brother... Incest. Rated for chapters coming u
1. Chapter 1

Me: Well, first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic. I was having a hard time deciding on 6927, 1827, or this. So I do hope you'll like it! Oh. This is AU by the way.

**Disclaimer:** **Does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR) or any of its characters.**

It was morning at the Sawada household. Bright sunshine filled the room that Tsuna and Reborn, the caretaker of the house, lay in bed were in. It was a Monday, so that means that Tsuna would have to get up pretty soon. Hopefully before Reborn decides to make his foot comfy in Tsuna's face.

"Ngh… Morning already…?" Tsuna groggily muttered. Something was off today… '_I mean One is that Reborn hasn't hit me yet and Two is that there is a heavy weight on my chest…' _He opened his eyes a crack and what he saw was his twin, Giotto, on top of him again!

"Mmm. Good morning Tsuna." With that Giotto pressed a soft kiss into Tsuna's hair.

"HIIIIIIIII!" Shrieked Tsuna, "How many times to I have to tell you, Gio-nii, that your not suppose to come here in the middle of the night and climb into my bed… half-naked too!!" Tsuna flustered about while Giotto just sat there the words went through one ear and out the other.

"Aw. C'mon Tsu-cha--n! Don't act like that to your only brother." After that said Tsuna was greeted with a foot in his face.

"Ow! Ow! OW! What was that for Reborn!" Reborn was leaning over him with his pet, Leon, in his hand. Tsuna always wonders why he would choose that thing as a pet.

"I just wanted to and it's time to get ready for school. So get up and get ready or else… and you to Giotto." Reborn had an evil glint in his eye that said just dare to defy me and then walked out of the room leaving the brothers to get up.

Tsuna sighed. "Time to get up I guess. I have to go meet Yamamato and Gokudera-kun… Um… Gio-nii what are you doing?" Giotto got out of the bed and made his way to Tsuna, who was busy with getting dressed. Giotto enclosed his arms around Tsuna's waist and pulled him close to his body.

"What? Can't I hug my cute brother?" He feigned innocent, nuzzling his nose into Tsuna's hair.

"Get off. I need to get going and meet up with the others." He tried to pry off his brother's arms off him only to get them to tighten around his waist. After a while Giotto let go and went to his own room to get dressed himself. '_He's over attached to me, and overprotective. I don't like it.' _It was true that Giotto was attached to his brother.

"Yawn… Oh well better get downstairs before Reborn eats all of my breakfast." Tsuna hurried downstairs at that note.

* * *

"REBORN! Don't eat my breakfast anymore!" Reborn was lying on the table with a swelled belly. Everything was gone, food and all.

"Well you should've gotten here faster and I wouldn't have eaten your breakfast again. Poor no-good Tsuna. Maybe one day you'll get to eat breakfast again." Reborn said with some sarcasm. Tsuna was fuming, but then he sighed and headed out the door when he heard someone yell.

"Stop following me you baseball freak!" It was Gokudera and by the sounds of it Yamamato was with him too.

"I'm just following because I saw you on the way to Tsuna's house." As usual, Yamamato was always acting very nice to the short tempered Gokudera.

Tsuna was half way out the door and heading towards his friends when he was all of a sudden on the ground with a heavy weight on top of him. "TSU-KUN!" It was Haru. Tsuna looked around and saw that Kyoko was there also.

"Good morning Tsuna." Kyoko greeted with a smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"Un. G-Good morning Kyoko-cha--" "Extreme Right!"

A powerful blow landed in the same spot that Reborn kicked him in. Tsuna was then lying on the ground again with a puffing red cheek. "'Morning Tsunayoshi!"

"Go-Go-Good morning to you too onii-san…" Poor Tsuna.

"Why did you do that to Juudaime!?" Yes, Gokudera called him 'Juudaime' because he was the tenth president of the a club called 'Famiglia'. Gokudera was taking out his dynamite/explosives he carried around, for some reason, out.

"Hiiii! You guys can stop now!" Tsuna always worried over quarrels in his groups of friends.

"Hahaha! It looks like fun! What game is this?" Yamamato added in cheerfully, thinking it was another type of game again. Can't the poor kid understand anything? Everyone was just enjoying another good moment.

"Hey! Sawada Tsunayoshi! Where is Giotto?" Ah. It was Xanxus, one of the popular guys in school… and one of the toughest. (Other than Hibari) Along with Squalo.

"Oh! Uh... Hi Xanxus... Squalo."Tsuna said nervously. Xanxus and Squalo actually did scare him, though he didn't quite know why. The last time they both tried to bully him Giotto made sure that was never to happen again.

"Quit stalling, where is he!" Squalo huffed impatiently, "I am never late for school and I don't plan on changing that today."

"Don't worry I'm coming." Then out came Giotto with his school uniform on with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Great. Let's get going then" After that said Xanxus and Squalo turned and started leaving.

"Bye-Bye! Tsu-chan." Giotto gave his brother a long hug then left. Tsuna was flustered. Not because his brother hugged him, but because his friends… no… Kyoko was there and she saw! _'… what will she think about me now. She might think that I have a brother complex!Hiii! '_

Kyoko turned to Tsuna and said cheerfully, "I think it's wonderful that you have such a strong healthy relationship with your brother!" Good. At least she didn't think it was strange.

"Grrr! How could that bastard hug my Tsuna! How dare he!" Haru all but screamed out loud.

"Relax Haru, it was only Tsuna's brother. Right Tsuna?" Yamamato reasoned with Haru.

"Yeah." Tsuna said though it got quite annoying that Giotto was still attached to him. It was quite until Ryohei spoke up. (Me: Sorry for not mention this, but they are walking to school now)

"Haha, y'know he's quite attached to ya Tsuna. Giotto I mean." Everyone in the group agreed. Tsuna just sighed and said. "Yeah. I wonder if he could, he would even fail a grade just to be with me even more. He's part of the reason why I'm 'No-Good Tsuna'." See, Giotto skipped a grade because he was very smart, way smarter than Tsuna. Giotto now regrets having to skip a grade and not being with his twin brother.

"He's just trying to protect you that's all. It's nice to have a protective brother isn't it?" Kyoko said and flashed one of her warm smiles his way.

"Yeah I guess so..." Tsuna muttered. Haru soon turned to another direction because she went to a different school. They then walked to school in comfortable silence.

First period began a while ago and evryone was in the middle of class. There was a buzzing then a voice spoke up. It was on the intercom. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, head to the head diciplinary office, please."

_'Great... now what does Hibari-san want?' _Thought Tsuna while on his way to the diciplinary office. There he was, standing in front of the door. Tsuna was just about to knock when the door flew open and someone grabbed him and pulled him inside, locking the door behind them. He shut his eyes tightly when he was grabbed suddenly and thrown onto the desk.

When Tsuna opened his eyes, it was not Hibari with his deadly tonfas, but it was his brother, Giotto, on top of him!

* * *

Me: So? How was it? Ok, I'm actually gonna finish this story this time and not forget about it. Please review, flames aren't neccisary only constructive critisism kk?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dun own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. (Do I really have to go through this every single chapter?)**

**-NEW- **

**Word of the day: Floccinaucinihilipilification **

* * *

"G-Gio-nii," shrilled Tsuna, "What are you doing!? Get off of me!" Tsuna tried his hardest to get his masculine brother off of him.

"No. I won't." Something in Giotto's eyes was different. Tsuna saw that they each held a deep emotion, lust, desire, love, or even… jealousy. Tsuna gaped at his realization. _'Was Giotto jealous that I don't hang out with him anymore?!' _Oh how wrong you are Tsuna, it isn't just jealousy that it driving him.

"Tsuna," Giotto whispered in his ear in an husky voice that made Tsuna's spine all tingly. Tsuna tried to get Giotto off of him again but then quickly stopped as it seemed everything he did just couldn't get Giotto off of him.

"Tsuna," As soon as Giotto said his name again he crushed their lips together.

"_Mmmph!!" _Tsuna's eyes went as wide as saucers and slowly closed at the warm, fuzzy feeling his brother was giving him. "Mmmm…" Giotto started to nibble a little bit on his lower lip, trying to get an entrance into the moist cavern. Soon enough Tsuna gasped a little for breath and his mouth was open enough for Giotto to snake his tongue in. The kiss was a little sloppy but it was still enough to get that intense feeling of want between each of them. They broke apart with a trail of saliva hanging on the corner of a dazed Tsuna's mouth.

Giotto was starting to take off Tsuna's uniform's vest. As soon as he got the vest off he practically tore off Tsuna's shirt. Tsuna could have swore he heard Giotto growl while looking at him with a lot of lust in his eyes. Tsuna threw his head back in a silent moan as Giotto started to kiss his chest. As soon as he got to the first nipple, he teased it, rubbing it between his fingers. It then became pert and hard. Giotto took the nipple in his mouth and started to suckle on it. While he was busy with that Giotto's hands started traveling down south. Rubbing Tsuna's stomach along the way.

"Ngh… Giotto, Giotto," said Tsuna between pants. Giotto just smirked as his made his way to the other pert nipple leaving a trail of saliva while doing that. His hand still going lower towards Tsuna's pants, then making it, toying with the zipper that was covering Tsuna's hard-on. Giotto was still ravaging the poor nipple while slowly unzipping his pants. Tsuna's half-lidded opened wide as he gasped when he felt a hand run across his still covered erection. "Ahh… Giotto s-stop t-teasi---AH!" Giotto bit down on Tsuna's nipple, chuckling a little at his twin's impatience.

"Alright, but what do you say?" Teased Giotto.

"P-Please… Giotto! Ahn…" Pleaded Tsuna. Giotto first took off his shirt and then took off Tsuna's pants and boxers. Tsuna shivered a little at the cold air coming in contact with his now naked cock.

Giotto licked his lips and growled, "You look so delicious like this, Tsuna." Then started to travel toward his brother's erection.

"AH! GIOTTO!" Tsuna shrieked. Giotto was now kissing the tip of Tsuna's erection. He soon engulfed the whole package in his mouth. Bobbing up and down while making little circles on it with his tongue.

"Mmmm…. Giotto… more!" Tsuna was thoroughly enjoying the treatment he was getting.

"Your wish is my command, love." And with that, one of Giotto's hands started groping the boy's ass while the other one was playing with Tsuna's nipples giving him more pleasure. The hand near that was groping Tsuna's butt was now massaging his small, puckered opening. Tsuna gave a pleasurable gasp and that sent him over the edge and sent his cum streaming into Giotto's mouth. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Was that good Tsuna-koi?" Giotto questioned his petite brother.

"I… Ah… That wa… was… g-good Gio-nii." Stated Tsuna still breathing rapidly. Giotto just smiled in exchange. "Good… but its still not over yet… not by far," said Giotto. Tsuna only looked up at him with a questioning look soon to be replaced by a pleasurable one as Giotto started to finger him without notice.

"Ohhh, Gi-Giotto!" Tsuna started to writhe underneath him. "Ngh… Ahh."

Giotto soon added another finger and started scissoring him. With Tsuna wiggling underneath him like that he couldn't take it anymore and just wanted to fuck him.

"Ngh… Giotto hurry!" Pleaded Tsuna.

"Hmm? What was that, Tsuna? Come one… say that once more." Teased Giotto rubbing the insides of Tsuna.

"Giotto! Please! I need you inside me! I want you to fuck me!" Tsuna shrieked at Giotto.

"As you wish." Giotto removed his fingers and Tsuna whined a little. Giotto just chuckled and lined up his own erection with Tsuna's puckered entrance. Slowly entering at first then just plunging all the way in to the hilt. "Ahh!!!"

Giotto waited for Tsuna to adjust then start moving again. Going in and out slowly at first then gaining a bit of speed with each thrust. Apparently it wasn't fast enough for Tsuna for he was screaming, "F-Faster!! Giotto! Harder, please, HARDER! God, more!!"

Giotto couldn't take it anymore seeing Tsuna shrieking his name and yelling for more, he went all out. Pounding into Tsuna like a wild animal. Grabbing Tsuna's weeping cock and stroking in time with his ferocious thrusts. He could feel his climax coming soon and started to go even faster. Tsuna then came all over their chests howling Giotto's name. With a few more violent thrusts he came inside his smaller brother while groaning Tsuna's name. They both were now panting in disarray and sweating wildly. Giotto was kissing Tsuna's neck junction while whispering "I love you, Tsuna" s to him.

Tsuna came down from his high and just fully realized what had just happened. Tsuna got up from under Giotto, picked up his clothes and put them back on. "I, I think I should go Giotto. We should not have done this," whispered Tsuna.

"Why? I love Tsuna," said Giotto and then quickly got up from where he was. He walked over to Tsuna and hugged him from behind, trapping him so he couldn't go anywhere. "Please don't act like this, please, I beg of you. I really, really love you Tsuna. Nothing will ever change that. Even if we are brothers, I will not stop loving you." Tightening his hold on Tsuna as he said that.

Tsuna couldn't take it any longer and broke free from Giotto's grip on him. He started out the door, but then stopped and looked back to say, "I'm sorry… Giotto." Then ran out of the door down the hallway. He did this with his looking at the ground, not noticing someone ahead of him, resulting in crashing into that someone ahead of him and falling to the ground. He slowly looked up from where he was at on the ground and noticed a mess of black hair ahead of him. Then an husky spoke.

"Running in the hallway is against school rules, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and the penalty is to be bitten to death."

Tsuna. Was. Scared. Well, he would have been if it wasn't for what happened earlier that his mind was focused on. Then, something surprising happened that even surprised Tsuna himself, he hugged Hibari. Hibari was so shocked he didn't even know what to say or do. He had always felt an attachment to the younger (by 5 minutes) Sawada brother. So he had just let Tsuna hug him and they stayed like that for quite a while.

By the time Tsuna had calmed down Hibari had already picked him up without Tsuna noticing and was headed down to the disciplinary room again, for Tsuna, at least.

* * *

**Wow. I actually forgot about this story… again. Sorry about not updating in like forever. So, so sorry. Hope you'll forgive me!!! Well anyways….. I've got nothing so I'll see you in the next chapter. Oh, by the way, the word of the day thing is just going to be some random word that comes up that I find on the internet and yes, floccinaucinihilipilification is a real word. It means to disregard something as stupid or something like that. -NO FLAMES PLZ!-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So no suing!!!**

* * *

It had been one hell of a day, for Tsuna at least. I mean, who wouldn't be exhausted after finding out your only brother loves you (and for a long time at that) then having mind-blowing sex with him. (Tsuna couldn't call it rape because he had enjoyed it… a lot) Ah, but the day isn't over yet for our young protagonist, so we left off with him going back to the Reception room, unconscious, in the arms of the most feared person in Namimori.

"Ngh.." Tsuna slowly began opening his eyes while he sat up. That was a mistake, though, and fell straight back down on the couch he was resting on. Tsuna's bum _really _hurts. Tsuna blushed as to what it was from while rubbing his sore bottom.

It took him a bit to realize where he was, but once he did he sat up in shock again, not caring about the sting he got from doing that. Nervously he looked around only to find… Hibari?! _'Wait, why is he here? Where's Giotto?!'_ As Tsuna panicked Hibari walked over from where he was at his desk to the little brunette at the couch.

"So, Herbivore, why were you running the halls of my school? That is in violation of the rules… punishment is to be bitten to death." The tonfas in his hands gleamed ominously as he loomed over the frightened boy.

Tsuna, being as frightened as ever, sputtered out nonsense. "I- you- running from… ah! I'm s-so so-sorry, Hibari-san! Really!"

Tsuna gasped as the perfect grabbed his wrist and yanked him upwards. "A-ah! Hibari-san it… it hurts!"

"Running from…? Who exactly were you running from, Tsunayoshi?" The grip on his wrist tightened. Tsuna winced.

"N-no one Hi-Hibari-san…" It was an obvious lie, but then again, it was not 'who' he was running from rather 'what' he was running from. That would be the Reception room, which was previously occupied by a certain blonde haired boy.

"Is that so…" Muttered the perfect, "In any case, that still does not excuse you for breaking the rules, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Fretting what would happen next, Tsuna shut his eyes tightly waiting for the incoming blow that was bound to happen.

One…

Two…

Three…

Ten seconds passed before the smaller of the two opened his eyes only to be captivated by the ones intently staring back at his own. The cloud guardian's eyes were an icy blue-grey, but yet still melted Tsuna at the sight of them. Right now, they held many conflicted emotions. Anger, surprise, confusion… but there was one that the brunette couldn't quite understand (neither Hibari either) but that one emotion, Tsuna thinks, is the one that actually softens the strict perfect's gaze.

Within a moments notice, Hibari's lips were on his own in a heated yet tender kiss.

"Ngh…" Tsuna gasped at the sensation of the kiss. "Ahn - Hibari-san! S-sto… stop it!"

The older one took this chance to deepen the kiss when Tsuna opened his mouth. Tasting the sweetness of Tsuna's mouth was wonderful to the perfect. He tasted of sweets with the hint of cinnamon and vanilla. Trying to coax the other's tongue in the mix, he slipped a hand under Tsuna's already mussed up shirt. Gliding his hands over the smooth chest as Tsuna slowly started to participate in the heat. Meeting Hibari's tongue with his own shy actions.

Yet as soon as the little affair started, it ended. With a trail of saliva trailing down his chin, Tsuna broke the kiss and stepped away from the raven haired perfect. "Why did you…?"

"Because I felt like it. Do you have a problem with that, Tsunayoshi?" A glare was sent his way.

"N-not at all! I should g-g-get going n-now, Hibari-san." Tsuna quickly stated the excuse and left the room leaving the perfect in slight confusion of his own actions.

Dashing down the hallways Tsuna wondered what time it was. Looking at one of the clocks in the hallways it was half past five. _'How long was I out for?!'_ The brunette panicked, worried if his family was wondering where he was or what he was doing. Tsuna mad a mad dash home where (hopefully) everything will be normal.

x..X..x

Upon his return to the Sawada household, he was talked to the floor by a blur of black and white. "Uwah…"

"Tsuna-nii!" Not one, but two high pitched voices echoed through his ears.

"Lambo-chan! I-pin-chan! Why are you two here?" The two little kids scramble off of Tsuna and into an upright position.

"We came to visit for a bit!" Lambo replied with glee. That haven't seen Tsuna-nii in a long time, two years to be exact. "And we came to pick up Nana-san and Iemitsu-san." I-pin finished for Lambo.

"Huh? Why?" Just as I-pin was going to tell the little brunette why his parents were going to be taken away, Nana came in.

"Oh! You guys found Tsu-kun already! Well, we should be getting ready to leave now you two." Nana cheerily chirped to the young ones. "Tsu-kun, we're leaving for a while! Your father got a promotion in his job, and now we need to travel to Italy for a bit! But don't worry, Giotto and Reborn will still be here to watch over you. Well, come on you two we need to get going to catch our plan" Nana grabbed the two little children in her arms, quickly heading for the door.

"Awwww! We wanted to play with Tsuna-nii more!" Both kids complained in effort to stay a little while longer. (Although Lambo didn't really want to play, he just wanted the candy that Tsuna usually always gave him.)

Tsuna was a bit shocked, but not that much since he was used to his parents' impromptu antics. It doesn't explain at all why Lambo and I-pin came over, but wait…

"You're leaving me with those two!?" He pointed at the seemingly innocent pair just entering the room.

"That's right~! Try to not destroy the house while we're away. Oh! And we'll probably be in about five months. Bye-bye Tsu-kun!" With that Tsuna almost fainted. Almost half a year! Alone with these psychopaths?! Life was going to be hell from now on.

x..X..x

Tsuna had been ignoring his brother for a while now and Giotto has had enough of that. He won't even look at him in the face. They've only been alone for one hour and yet he was being treated like this?! Well, the blonde would just have to change that.

"Tsunayoshi, look at me." Stern eyes turned toward his.

"What."

"Tsuna, we're going to have to talk about this."

"No."

"Be reasonable now."

"Reasonable! You- me- just- ARGH!" Tsuna growled out in frustration. He stood up ready to leave the room. That is, until a hand hooked on to his arm. Turning around, Tsuna was about to yell at Giotto until his eyes met the sight of soft, pleading ones.

"I'm sorry… Tsuna, but please… don't ignore me any longer. That really does hurt me." Stroking the younger's soft face with his calloused hands. "Really, Tsuna, I am so truly sorry. Please forgive me." Pulling the brunette into a tight embrace.

Tsuna sighed, returning the hug. "Alright. I forgive you and I'm also sorry for ignoring you." He snuggled closing into Giotto embrace. "Thank you, Tsuna"

It was a tender moment for the two. Giotto's strong arms wrapped around Tsuna's petite waist, Tsuna graciously leaning in towards the elder's chest, with his hands enclosed around Giotto's neck, Giotto's face in Tsuna's soft hair, gently breathing in the scent. It was a heartwarming moment until Tsuna was viciously yanked away from his brother's strong hold.

"What the hell is going on here?" That rough voice belonged to the one and only Reborn.

Smiling at him, Giotto answered. "Just having a _brotherly _moment here." Even though he had the sweetest smile on his face, his voice was dripping with venom.

Letting go of Tsuna and pushing him away a little, Reborn walked up to Giotto So they were eye to eye. (Well almost, Reborn is about five centimeters taller than Giotto) "Fu… brotherly, right. Don't touch Tsuna again, you sick bastard. I know what happened earlier today." Tsuna blushed beet red at this. How did he know about that… that… _that_!

As if reading his thoughts Reborn calmly stated, "I have hidden cameras all over that school to keep an eye on Tsuna." Honestly, why does he have to keep an eye on him like that and where does he get all that stuff from! "I knew this was going to happen since I've known your true feelings for a while now. I just want you to know that I will be taking Tsuna away from you."

"Oh really now? Well then, you should know I won't give up without a fight. So try your worst." Smirking up at the adult he pushed Reborn aside and caught hold of Tsuna's waist. Leaning down to Tsuna's ear whispered a couple of words and licked the outer shell of his ear. Tsuna blushed, turning a deep red. Smiling with satisfaction he looked back up to Reborn.

"I don't lose."

The tutor's eyes widened a little, taken aback by his boldness. Recovering, Reborn smirked a devious smile.

"Good. I've always liked a little competition."

* * *

**So… I forgot to update… again. Oh well, I'm sure you'll all forgive out there. Hopefully. Well anyways, how'd you like this one? Lately I've been thinking that I should make this into an all27 fic. Just cuz I've been obsessed with R27 lately and there doesn't seem to be enough of that… There will probably be no side pairing either. Maybe if you squint hard enough in the upcoming chapters you could a bit of 8059, but I don't think so since I hardly like that pairing. (hides from YamaGoku fans throwing stuff at her) Ok, well barely anyone got some attention in this chapter. Will try harder next chapter! Review please!!! Constructive criticism is okay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** I don't claim to own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all it entails, I do, however, own this plot.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** R27

**Author's Notes: **So… a lot of fluff, maybe? Oh well, a lot of people like fluff right?

* * *

How? Just exactly _how_ did he get himself into these situations? Did he anger a spirit in his past life or something? Because, sometimes, that is what it seems like.

Lying face down on his bed in his room, Tsuna was mulling about the recent things that just had to happen to him, of all people. What was so special about him, anyhow? _'I mean, seriously, I'm the kid who had gone by the name of "No-good Tsuna" most of his life and not to mention I have the worst grade point average ever.'_ Tsuna was pulled out of his musings by the slight dip being created on his bed, notifying him that he wasn't alone anymore (even though he _really_ wanted to be).

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, shaking him a little. "Hey, it's time for dinner, Tsuna," muttered a voice, "we're having chicken fettuccini today. I made it."

Ah. It was Reborn, since he was the only one who cooked Italian food.

With a low grumble, Tsuna rolled over on his side to look up at the said man and said, "No thanks, Reborn. I'm not really hungry tonight. I think I'll just skip."

"No, you're coming down and eating with me." Wait, back up a minute… just "me", not "us?"

"Wait… just you? Where's Giotto," Tsuna asked with mild surprise. Even with everything that had happened today, Giotto was still Giotto, still preferring to be out of the house when things get rough. Tsuna couldn't blame him, though. Even he would like to leave for a while, and let everything just sort itself out.

He must have been out of it again, because Tsuna only caught the tail end of what Reborn was saying after that.

"Sorry, what did you say, Reborn?"

"I said, Dame-Tsuna, that I kicked Giotto out of the house for a couple of days to clear his mind," stated Reborn like it was the most normal thing in the world to him (which it probably was).

"Oh, oka-WHAT," screamed Tsuna, "Why would you do that, Reborn!"

"Oh? You wanted to be face-to-face with the guy that had thoroughly molested you?" Tsuna had just looked away. "That's what I thought," Reborn smirked at him smugly, "Now come downstairs and let's eat."

He got up and walked out the door, letting Tsuna get up and follow him. Tsuna stared at the door for a bit then sighed. Well, since Giotto wasn't going to be there, he didn't have to worry about talking to him. Stretching slowly, he got up and slowly made his way to the stairs. While on his way downstairs, he looked at the pictures on the wall.

There was one in particular that caught his eye. It was the photo from last summer at the beach, the one with him, his family, and his friends. He was in the middle of Yamamoto and Gokudera; Yamamoto had his arm thrown over his shoulder, while Gokudera was angry and trying to throw some firecrackers at Yamamoto. Lambo was in the background making faces at the camera with I-pin trying to drag him away to go play in the water. Haru and Kyoko were also in the photo, standing next to his parents. His father was looking like an idiot as always. Reborn was there, too, even if he was standing in the background by their lake cabin with his fedora tipped down over his eyes, but he still had a half-smile on his face. Then there was Giotto, who was right behind him, laughing along with Yamamoto when Gokudera was trying to break Tsuna and Yamamato apart.

But then Tsuna noticed something. Strange… why hadn't he noticed before?

It was Giotto, it wasn't the way he looked or anything, but what he was doing. He had his arms wrapped around Tsuna's torso. Though it seemed brotherly… he couldn't help but notice that it seemed as though there was a slight strain in his arm, like he was trying to hold him back; bring him out of Yamamato's hold. It was… almost possessive-like.

Just… just how long had Giotto _liked_ him? How long had Giotto been wanted to do what he did to him earlier? All those times he had given him a kiss on the cheek or slept in the same bed with him or held him during the times he was sad… what had the really meant?

A shiver ran down Tsuna's spine at that thought. _'I don't even want to think about that.'_

Quickly cutting his thoughts short, he quickly walked downstairs to the dining room where his dinner and Reborn would be waiting. He slowly walking into the dining room and sat down quietly, not looking up once while doing so.

Reborn stared at him, noticing that he wasn't eating.

"Eat," commanded Reborn, "or else."

Tsuna looked up frantically and decided to do as told. Knowing Reborn, he would hold true to his word and would do something very unnecessary like pointing a gun to his head. Taking a bite of the fettuccini he looked up at Reborn and exclaimed, "It's good!"

Reborn smirked and said, "Hn. Of course, I made it after all, and I know how much you love pasta."

"Thank you, Reborn," Tsuna smiled up at him with a slight flush on his face while taking another bite, "it really is good."

They had talked quietly throughout dinner. Sometimes about school or sometimes about how the weather was. It was nice just chatting lightly over nothing in peace and quiet. There was no loud-mouthed father, no anger prone friends, or overly touchy brothers. Tsuna thought it was really tranquil.

x..X..x

After dinner, when they finished cleaning the dishes, they both retired to the living room and popped in a movie. It was a real tear jerker, but Tsuna had always liked those types of movies (even if he did end up crying in the end). A little into the beginning of the movie, Reborn asked if he wanted some ice cream. Tsuna, being one to never really refuse anything, had politely said yes to having ice cream.

When Reborn came back with two bowls of vanilla ice creamed, one covered with sprinkles the other covered with chocolate syrup and sprinkles. He gave the one with the sprinkles and the chocolate syrup to Tsuna. Tsuna grinned up at the older man, "You remembered the chocolate syrup this time, Reborn."

"Hn," was all he was given back, but there was a slight grin on his face.

They both sat on the couch watching the movie then. Reborn was looking utterly, but Tsuna clutching a pillow to his chest while being on the verge of tears. Reborn cast a glance his way.

"Oi, Tsuna. It's just a movie, get over it."

"Yeah, but it says on the case that it's based off a true story! And I feel for the main character! He lost his wife and daughter and his brother killed them, just because he was jealous of losing his only little brother to other people! It's horrible," cried out Tsuna.

Reborn looked at him for a moment then said, "Ah, but in the end, the brother was thrown in jail and the main character found a new love."

"Yeah… but it's still sad," murmured Tsuna, wiping his tears with his sleeve. This movie was making him think about Giotto. He didn't know what to do, he surely didn't want to turn out like the movie, but he also didn't know if he had it in him to truly love Giotto like that. It was all so confusing to him.

As if sensing the confliction going on in Tsuna's head, Reborn called out to him, "Hey, come here, Tsuna." Tsuna nodded and scooted a little towards Reborn only to swept into his long arms.

Tsuna gasped a little but quickly relaxed. He was so tired and having someone to hold him like that when he was feeling down felt good. So he nestled his head, cheeks turning a little pink, onto Reborn's chest and looked up at him, "Hey, Reborn?"

"Yes?"

"Do… do you think we could stay like this," Tsuna asked, just above a whisper, "J-just for tonight, that is!"

Reborn chuckled at this but tightened his arms around him. "Of course, but we should probably move to a bed. This couch won't be able to hold both of us; one of us would most likely fall off in the middle of the night."

"Sure, Reborn, I need to change out of these clothes anyways," agreed Tsuna, already starting to get up.

As he made his way up the stairs with Reborn close behind, he had slipped on a step and was about to crash into the next step nose first. That was, until Reborn enclosed an arm around him to stop his fall and gripped him to his chest. Quickly regaining his balance, Tsuna broke out of the one armed embrace.

"S-sorry, Reborn! I'm still as clumsy as ever, I guess," laughed Tsuna, another slight blush entering his face.

"And doing all that crying doesn't help either, does it, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said with a slight teasing tone.

"I-I wasn't crying _that_ much! And it's reasonable to cry while watching a movie like that," huffed Tsuna. He turned back around and resumed heading up the stairs when he heard Reborn laugh a little at him.

"Sure," replied Reborn with the same teasing tone.

They headed down the hallway to Reborn's room after Tsuna had changed his clothes to his night ones (which was an overly large shirt and shorts a little bit shorter than a guy would normally wear, to bed or not). Hopping into the bed, Tsuna was freaked out a little to find a green thing next to his head.

"Ah!"

Reborn, who finished slipping into a nightshirt and pants, turned around.

"Scaredy-cat, it's just Leon." With that he picked up the green pet and put him back into his glass cage.

"Mou, Reborn! Why do you have to have a pet like that," muttered Tsuna under his breath. Reborn gave him a sharp look, but said nothing while he slid into the bed with Tsuna.

Tsuna turned around to face Reborn and gave him a faint smile. "Goodnight, Reborn."

Reborn hooked his arms back around Tsuna protectively and muttered a 'goodnight' also. He gave one last look at Tsuna and softly kissed his hair. Tsuna cooed lightly at the gesture, drifting off to dreamland. Soon, both were sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of everything around them…

The door cracked open a bit to reveal a pair of glaring, blue eyes, but as quickly as it came, the door was shut again with a light thud and footsteps resonating down the hall.

* * *

**Author: **Haha! I'm finally done with another chapter, and I realize that I update this chapter yearly… quite literally too. It seems as though it's always around this time I update it with another chapter. Well, anyways, I hope one was a good chapter. It's 4 A.M. and I'm tired now… wait… when did it turn 4 A.M! It was just 2 A.M. a bit ago! Oh, well, yell at me if you feel like it, this chapter has A LOT of R27 fluff in it. I don't know if I should leave it as G27 or make it R27. I love both, but I know how to right R27 more since, you know, Giotto isn't a character who's dead and is barely on the manga or anime. Anyways to the reviewers:

**Q3APo: **Yeah, I noticed that and was thinking about going back and revising it to that but, for now I'm too lazy. **Cantella:** I will get to the 1827 but here's your R27! **HappyDuckyDay: **Thanks for the tips and good constructive criticism! Not like some who just yell at me how bad it is. **Lenin:** Well here it is for you, more R27! Yeah, I don't quite like Reborn x Lambo for some reason… but I love R27 0 30 **Akwon: **True, Reborn does seem like that, but it's Reborn, what can you do? And don't worry (it's also one of my secret fetishes :D) **Oujo ha Rippa: **I think Tsuna secretly enjoyed it too… he's just too dense to realize it. :I And forget the love triangle, I'll one up it to a love square! :DDD **eternaltorture: **I don't know yet, sadly. I'm so confused on which pairing this is going towards right now. :[ **reddoggie: **I know there will be a lot going on ;) Including a wild slumber party! (With not a lot of slumber ;D) I'm sure Hibari will find out somehow too. **TokyoMewChocolate: **Don't worry, I am… very slowly… what can I say, I'm really lazy. -_- **ayumistar00: **You know it will :D **aya nishiki: **'Course he is! …just mildly… I don't really have a big part for him… yet. I don't know, seeing as I make this up as I go along. -_-;;


End file.
